Gunz Weiss
'''Gunz Weiss is a new recruit to Celestial Dawn and one of it's youngest members. Besides being an incredibly gifted Gun Magic user and an expert marksmen, Gunz is also one of the main pilot's of the guild's magic airship, ''The Nightshade. '' Appearance Gunz is a dark skinned youth of average height and build with a pair of black rectangular glasses. His hair is styled in a combination of dreadlocks on the top of his head and cornrows lining the sides. Gunz typically wears less formal clothing than the other mages in Celestial Dawn in the form of baggy jeans, a loose fitting shirt, and long black and white wristbands that reach up to his elbows. While on missions Gunz will occasionally dress a little more formal with an unbuttoned and untucked light green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans, and a pair of all white gym shoes. He still wears the wristbands though they are now both all white. Personality Gunz is usually a laid-back person content with blending into the background of large groups and just watching how things play out from a distance. Because of his laid-back attitude, Gunz gets along with just about anybody and quickly became well liked within Celestial Dawn after his short amount of time among their ranks. His personality does a complete 180 though when he's around higher ranking members of the guild, becoming either an extremely talkative person or a nervous wreck, particularly around S-Class mage Ryian Steele. This generally comes from not knowing how to act around them upon first meeting them due to each S-Class mages personalities wildly differing amongst each other. History Unlike the majority of his guild mates, Gunz had a relatively uneventful or traumatic life that led him down his path of being a mage. Gunz instead had a peaceful upbringing, his parents providing him with a steady way of living provided he obeyed their rules. When it was brought to his parents attentions that he possessed a knack for marksmanship, it was decided that Gunz would have the opportunity to train these skills should he choose to. Synopsis Equipment Longshadow: '''The Longshadow is Gunz's most powerful sniper rifle and one of the most powerful weapons in his arsenal. It is a fairly large gunmetal gray rifle, at least twice the size of the Eagleshot and weighs nearly as much as Gunz himself. Due to it's size and weight, Gunz resorts. Unlike the Eagleshot, the Longshadow has not one but two scopes with one in the regular position on top of the rifle while the other smaller one is on the left side of the barrel just above the trigger. On the right side of the rifle is what appears to be a container of sorts that holds the lacrima that powers the rifle. Because of the power it uses, the rifle regular overheats after every an hours worth of and has a cooling period of at least week and requires constant maintenance. Eagleshot.png|The Eagleshot Longshadow.png|The Longshadow '''Eagleshot: '''Eagleshot is the name of Gunz's standard rifle that he mainly uses in combat situations. The Eagleshot resembles a bolt action rifle, with the sliding bolt on the left side of the barrel despite Gunz being right handed. This handicap is his way of becoming ambidextrous by forcing himself to use his left hand as efficiently as his right hand. The rifle is complete with a black metal scope with a violet lacrima embedded in back allowing Gunz to keep track of those in his sights. '''Thelma and Louise: '''Gunz wields two gray and black identical magic handguns that are his most used weapons and the ones he's had in his possession for the longest. Due to being magic handguns, the guns are capable of firing magic that has been fed into the chamber, making them either lethal or non lethal depending on what Gunz chooses. The guns are also capable of firing regular bullets as well encase Gunz is running low on magic providing him with two forms of ammunition. Magic and Abilities '''Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Gunz is above average when it comes to fighting in close quarters but isn't on the level of an expert yet preferring to keep his distance and shoot his enemies down. He can defend himself though thanks to reluctant training from Ryian. '''Expert Marksmanship: '''Gunz excels in the use of firearms, using a wide variety of guns ranging from pistols, shotguns, rifles, and sniper rifles. In terms of long distance shooting, Gunz is surprisingly well skilled for his age capable of gunning down multiple targets with ease. He is accurate enough that he's not only capable of shooting down moving targets but he's able to gauge the distance and time it would take a target to reach a certain point and shoot ahead to intercept said object. Gunz was confident enough in his marksmen skills that he at first declined Judith's offer of having Ryian train him in close combat, preferring to use his custom handguns in close quarters as a form of both offense and defense. '''Enhanced Speed: Gunz possesses a high level of speed that he puts to good use with his firearms and hand to hand combat. Even against mages faster than him, Gunz is still able to keep up with them, usually put his speed into close call dodges when outpacing his opponents isn't possible. He's been known to scale walls with enough speed and even wall jump from there, using this maneuver to get the drop on his opponents. Piloting Skills: Being one of the ''Fallen Star's ''main pilots, Gunz is an ace pilot, able to maneuver the guild's large airship nimbly in the middle of battle. Using his remarkable aim Gunz uses the ships magical weapons the same way he'd use his own weapons to occasionally perform trick shots or make incredibly difficult maneuvers in the midst of combat. The Gunner '(銃士, ザ・ガンナー, ''Za Gannā): Gunz has the ability to store a large amount guns in a pocket dimension and recall any weapon he chooses at any time. What's special about Gunz is that he is capable of requipping different guns in the middle of a fight without a break in his rhythm, something not many mages are able to do. 'Guns Magic '(銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku): Gunz is quite gifted in Guns Magic for a boy his age. Preferring to keep his distance and pick his targets off, Gunz specializes in using specially made sniper rifles though he is just as effective in closer quarters, using pistols, rifles, shotguns, all using magic ammunition giving them certain effects. *'''Storm Shot: Gunz fires four wind bullets that combine to form a miniature storm in the enemies direction that has enough power to knock them unconscious in one blow. *'Bullet Storm': Pouring magic into his guns, Gunz is able to unleash a hail of bullets that all have varying effects to them ranging before explosive, homing, electric, etc. *'Homing Shot': Used in conjunction with Longshadow, Gunz sets his sights on his opponent through the rifles scope and fires a single shot where upon release the bullet hunts down it's predetermined target. Because the target is tracked by their specific magic signature, it's incredibly difficult for mages to dodge escape the bullet. **'Homing Burst: '''Gunz targets multiple people with his rifle and charges up a large amount of magic into the rifle before firing the shot. Upon release the bullet branches off into multiple shots that home in on their respective targets. *'Electric Shot: 'As the name suggests Gunz fires a bullet possessing the properties of electricity, stunning the opponent momentarily and leaving them open for another move. By charging a single bullet, Gunz is capable of firing a beam of supercharged electricity powerful enough to burn through most defenses. Trivia * Gunz image is based off Kilik Rung from the series ''Soul Eater. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Gun Magic User Category:Guns Mage Category:Gun User Category:Celestial Dawn